Stronger
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: A sweet Takari fic. Takeru has a secret he has to tell Hikari and when he does...what is gonna happen?


Stronger

  
  
***** Takeru felt a littel shakey. I can't tell Hikari. She go all out bolistic and start crying he tohught to himself as he climbed the stairs to her apartment. His shakey hand slowly lifted up and his finger pressed the button. A short buzz was heard and running. Takeru breathed in and waited.   
  
Hikari quickly opened the door and hgged him. "Takeru!" she yelled.   
  
He hugged her back. "Read to go?" he asked happily.   
  
Hikari squezzed his arm tight and nodded her head. "So where are we going?" she asked sweetly.   
  
Takeru gulped. "LaFlaur's." Takeru said.   
  
Hikari gasped. "What?!" she yelled. "That place is so expencive. Plus it's all the way on the other side of the city." Hikari explained.   
  
Takeru smiled. "Well, this is sort of a speacial ocation." he explained.   
  
"What?" Hikari asked happily.   
  
"I'll tell you after dinner. But come on. We have to make it to the bus before it goes." Takeru explained starting to jog.   
  
Hikari smiled and jogged with him.   
  
LATER at dinner.   
  
Hikari wtached Takeru as he ate.   
  
He seemed so sad. So afraid. So...lonely.   
  
She had NO idea of what was going on. "Takeur?" she asked.   
  
He stopped playing with his peas and looekd up at her. "Yeah?" he smiled.   
  
"You seem troubled." Hikari explained.   
  
Takeru laughed nervisly. "I'm perfectly fine. Just a little shakey. Ya know." he smiled.   
  
"'Bout what?" Hikari asked.   
  
"I told ya. I'll tell ya after dinner." Takeru explained slightly harshly.   
  
Hikari crocked an eyebrowl and waved a hand in the air. "Waitor!" she called.   
  
A waitor walked up smiling at the two.   
  
"We'll like our check now. Can we have some boxes to have anything we didn't eat to go?" Hikari asked.   
  
The waitor nodded his head and walked off.   
  
"There. Dinner is done. Come on. Spit it out Romeo." Hikari giggled.   
  
Takeru smiled at her (fakely) and gulped. "When we leave." he explained.   
  
Hikari noded her head.   
  
The waitor came up with a check and some boxes.   
  
"I'll pay." Takeru explained taking the check.   
  
Meenwhile Hikari bagged the unfinished dinner.   
  
They both got up and left.   
  
While walking down the street to the buss station Hikari fineally braught up the news. "So? What were ya gonna tell me?" she asked.   
  
Takeru looked at her. "Hikari?" he asked.   
  
"Yes?" she smiled.   
  
He put his hand on the fence and looked at her. A scowl slightly crossed his face.  
  
  
  
Hikari crocked an eyebrowl. "Yes? What is it? Is it bad news?" she asked.   
  
Takeru nodded his head. "Kinda." he explained.   
  
Just then the bus rolled up.   
  
Takeru quickly ran onto it with Hikari quickly trailing him.   
  
The bus was amazingly empty. No one was there.   
  
Hikari set down her food and Takeru did the same with his.   
  
Hikari gave a concerned look. "Is your family okay?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah it's fine. As a matter of fact it couldn't be better. My mom's job just gave her a better place." Takeru smiled.   
  
Hikari smiled back.   
  
"Unfortunatly..." he bgean.   
  
"WHAT?!" Hikari yelled.   
  
"The location of where she is gonna be working is California." he explained.  
  
  
  
"California? As in AMERICA???!!!" Hikari yelled.   
  
Takeru nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm moving." he explained.   
  
Hikari looked at Takeru and gasped. "You don't mean it." she tried to complain. "You're really moving?!" she asked. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Takeru put his hand on her shoulder. "My mom told me this moring." he explained.   
  
Hikari quickly hugged him as tight as she could. "I wont let you go! Don't leave me!" she yelled.   
  
Takeru held her close. "I don't wanna go either. This is horable. You mean too much to me." he explained while begining to cry.   
  
Hikari looked into his blue eyes. "If you do go," she started, "let me give you this." she smiled. She then gave him a small, tender, kiss.   
  
Takeru blushed and squeezed her tight. "I love you." he cried.   
  
"Ditto." Hikari said wiping away tears.   
  
Takeru breathed in deeply. "My mom wants me back soon." Takeru explained.   
  
The bus came to a stop.   
  
Takeru picked up his food and slowly got off.   
  
Hikari rushed after him.   
  
He set down his food when he got off and spun around to star into Hikari's beautiful eyes. He grabbed her hand very tenderly and kissed it. "Goodbye." he whispered.   
  
Hikari gasped. "No not now! We have to spen a little more time together!" Hikari yelled.   
  
  
  
Takeru then walked away.   
  
Hikari began to run after him.   
  
"Stop!" he yelled. "Just stay. I'll call you." he explained.   
  
Hikari stopped. She fell to her knees. Tears dripped and dampened her short. Her fiastes quivered and her voice (or cries) shook. "Why?" she asked. Hikari stood up and wiped away her tears. Slowly she took one step after another. Leaving her dinner behind. She put her hands in her pockets and looked hard at the street in front of her. She then gasped and pulled a note out of her pocket. and looked at a peice of paper. She opened it up and gasped. "Takeru." she smiled.   
  
It read...   
  
  
  
A tear dropped on the word love and smeared it. "I will always love you, Takeru." Hikari said. She put the note in her pocket and walked home.   
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
Taichi rushed to the phone. "Sora was suposed to call me!" he yelled. "Hello? Sora? Oh. Hi, Takeru. I guess you want Hikari. Okay, I'll get her." Taichi explained. he put his hand to the speaker of the phone. "Hikari!" he yelled. "Takeru is on the phone for you!" he yelled.   
  
"I'm not going to answer! He's moving and doesn't care about the pain I feel! Tell him he's a horable heart breaking person!" Hikari yelled form her bedroom.   
  
Taichi sighed. "She's says you're a horable heart breaking person and doesn't want to speak to you. She's ben acting a little sick lately." taichi explained.   
  
Takeru gasped. "I...I'm moving." takeru explained.   
  
"Oh man." Taichi explained looking at the ground.   
  
Takeru sighed. "Well, can you ask Hikari fi she'll come to my house? She drive me to the airport? Come with me? Yamato is driving me." Takeru explained. "he can drive her back." Takeru explained.   
  
Taichi smiled. "Sure." he said happily.   
  
"Okay. Bye." Takeru said hanging up the phone.   
  
Taichi hung up and a second later the phone rang. "HELLO?! SORA?!" he yelled.   
  
MEENWHILE   
  
Takeru's mom stuck her head into his bedroom. "Almost packed, hunny?" she asked happily.   
  
"Yeah. Nearly done. But mom why can't you just 'not' take the job. You DO know how much I love Hikari. I CAN'T leave her mom! This is too hard on me! I'm ONLY 12!" he yelled.   
  
His mother's smile faded. "Takeru, hunny. You just don't get it. Kids at your gae...can't love. Plus this is the job of my life. I can't let it go." she smiled. She nodded her head and walked away.   
  
Takeru kicked his bed and plopped down on it. "Why me?" he began to cry.   
  
Patamon fly over to him and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss Gatomon. We were gonna have dinner together next week. But I guess we can't. I can't beleive we're moving though!" Patamon yelled.   
  
Takeru hugged him tight. "I don't wanna go." he cried.   
  
"Me neither!" Patamon cried even louder.   
  
They both began ot cry loudly and sadly.   
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
Takeru jumped into Yamato's car and smiled. "I'm ready." he sighed.   
  
Yamato looked back and smiled. "Great." he said. "Isn't this cool? Dad's letting me drivfe the car! At fifteen!" he yelled happily. He suddenly turned around and sat up straight. "Today is your last day in Japa. I shall take you wherever you want today." he said witha britsh ackcent.   
  
Takeru snicekred but his happiness soon faded. "Hikari's jouse please." he requested.   
  
"Hikari's house it is" Yamato said turning on the car and getting onto the street. He amazingly drove wonderfuly.   
  
Later when they got to Hkari's house, Takeru requested Yamato went up and got Hikari he he sat in the car. He squeezed Patamon tight and let a teer drop. "My last day with Hikari." he sighed.   
  
MEENWHILE   
  
Yamato rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.   
  
Taichi opened the door and smiled. "Hey, dude. Driving already huh?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, well. My dad is a good sport. I'm pretty good ya know. Better then my dad." Yamato laughed. "Is the uh, princess here?" he asked.   
  
Taichi smiled. "Yeah. But she wont come out of her castle." he explained.   
  
Yamato sighed. "Can I try?" he asked.   
  
"If you dare.' Taichi said stepping aside.   
  
Yamato walked in and opened the door into Hikari's room. "Hikari?" he asked.   
  
Hikai who was petting Gatomon quickly looked up. "Huh? Oh hi, Yamato." she sighed.   
  
Yamato smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go? Takeru's wating." he explained. "Don't you wanna spend one last REALLY great time together before he leaves?" he asked.   
  
Hikari began to cry while Gatomon's tail swung slowly around. She seemed EXTREAMLY sad of the loss of her piggy boyfriend.   
  
Yamato walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I can see it in his eyes. Takeru REALLY Loves you." he said. "It would break his heart if you didn't come. Why not say goodbye the happy way?" Yamato asked.   
  
Hikari slwoly stood up and smiled slightly. "Okay." she said sakily.   
  
Gatomon who had somehow fallen alseep in the last few seconds just lay there in her arms.   
  
A MOMENT LATER   
  
They drove down the street.   
  
Takeru looked at Hikari and smiled. "Thanks for coming." he explained.   
  
Gatomon woke up and crawled into Takeru's arms with Patamon.   
  
The both cuddled and fell alseep.   
  
Hikari didn't look away from the window.   
  
Takeru threw his head back and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari looked at him. A tear had been gliding down her face. "I don't want you to go." she whispered.   
  
Takeru looked at her. He wasn't suprised of how she felt. He felt the same way. he opened his mouth to say something but it didn't come out.   
  
  
  
Hikari turned and looked at Gatomon and Patamon. She had a suprised look on her face. Almost like 'what in the world?'. She was never awear that they liked eachother. But she then again wasn't THAT suprised.  
  
  
  
Takeru smiled at her. "Ready for fun?" he asked.   
  
Hikari smiled at him. "Sure." she smiled.   
  
Takeru nodded his head and claped his hands. "Shopher!" he exclaimed. "We would like to go to..."   
  
"The Digital World." Hikari explained. "Where Takaru and I first met." Hikari explained.   
  
Takeru nodded his head. "Yeah." he smiled.   
  
Yamato sighed and smiled. "Sure! To the school!" he said happily.   
  
AT SCHOOL   
  
Hikari and Takeru slowly walked down the halls.   
  
Yamato had to use the restroom so he wasn't there.   
  
They soon heard giggling and talking.   
  
"Who could be here on a Sunday?" Hikari whispred.   
  
Gatomon held up her claws. "I'll get 'em if their bad." she explained.   
  
"I'll Boom Bubble 'em!" Patamon whispered.   
  
Takeru gave 'em both thumbs up and they slowly walked to the computer lab.   
  
Hikari poked her head in and gasped. "Miyako and Koushirou are there." she whispered.   
  
Miyako was at the computer typeing something and Koushirou would point to something and she would smile.   
  
Miyako looked up at him and smiled.   
  
He leaned over slightly and kissed her.   
  
Hikari jumped back and gasped lightly. "He kissed her." she whispered.   
  
"What?!" Takeru whispered loudly.   
  
Koushirou spun around. "Who's there?!" he yelled.   
  
Hikari, Takeru, Gatomon, and Patamon slowly walked (and flew) in.   
  
Miyako blushed. "Uh-oh..." she said lightly.   
  
"How sweet." Hikari said happily.   
  
Takeru made kissy noises.   
  
Koushirou made a fist and closed his eyes. "Don't even." he growled.   
  
Takeru stopped. "Okay." he said quickly.   
  
Koushirou stopped and snicekred. "What? So I like her." he said. "Boy are suposed to be older." he explained.   
  
"Not by like, four or so years!" Hikari exclaimed.   
  
Just then Yamato walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.   
  
Takeru opened his mouth to say something but Koushirou grabbed him and held his hand over his mouth. "I was giving Miyako some typing lessons and they came in." he laughed nervisly.   
  
Yamato nodded his head. "Ooooooookay." he said nodding his head.   
  
Takeru pulled away. "KOUSHIROU KISSED MIYAKO!" he yelled.   
  
Yamato began to snicker. It turned into a light luagh and soon he was laughing so hard his ribs hurt. "You're kidding...right?!" he laughed.   
  
Koushirou sweat dropped. "Yeah? So?" he asked.   
  
Yamato stopped laughing and looked up. "Really?" he asked.   
  
Miyako stood up and nodded her head. "Yeah." she said pushing up her glasses.   
  
"Well, anyway!" Hikari yelled. "Takeru and I were gonna go to the digital to spend one last day together. He's moving today ya know." Hikari explained.   
  
Koushirou and Miyako quickly ran up to him.   
  
"Really?!" Miyako yelled. "But I haven't gotten to know you very well. Just a year or so. Oh man." she gasped.   
  
Kosuhirou patted him on the back. "Man. Five years of friendship down the drain." he said.   
  
"You're vocablualry isn't too brainy anymore." Yamato commented.   
  
Koushirou held up and fist.   
  
Yamato snickered.   
  
Hikari held up her D-3. "Come on, Takeru." she said.   
  
Takeru walked over to her and they entered.   
  
IN THE DIGITAL WORLD   
  
Hikari took Takeru's hand and gave him a passionat kiss. "I love you." she said sweatly.   
  
Takeru hugged ehr tight. "I love you too Hikari. Hey. We can meet here!" he exclaimed. "I mean. I have to help fight the evil fources...right?" he asked.   
  
Hikari nodded her head.   
  
Gatomon hugged Patamon tightly. "I love you Pooh Pig." she smiled.   
  
"I love you too Gato Kitty." he snickered.   
  
Hikari and Takeru both smiled.   
  
"You know," Hikari began. "with you moving away it'll only make our love stronger." she explained.   
  
Takeru nodded his head. "you're right." he smiled.   
  
Hikari then began to hum Brittany Spears 'Stronger'.   
  
Takeru held her hand and wrapped his other around her waist. He then started to dance iwth her along with her beautiful humming.   
  
They both danced in the glowing sunlight. It was a beautiful day and perfect for them to be alone and spend their last few moments together in salitude. LATER   
  
Takeru stood there at the enterance to his plane. His mom had already bordered and Hikari stood behind him crying along with Yamato.   
  
"I'll miss ya bro." he cried.   
  
Takeru hugged him. "I'll call ya." he said letting a tear trickly down his cheek.   
  
Hikari smiled at him while her tears fell down her face.   
  
Patamon who was in Takeru's bag squirmed a bit. (Gatomon was waiting in the car)   
  
Takeru looked at Hikari. "Oh. I wanted to give you something." he explained. "It's the picture we took when we were in America." he explained. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Hikari.   
  
  
  
Hikari took the picture and put it in her pocket.   
  
Takeru hugged ehr tight and gave her a sweet kiss.   
  
Hikari pulled away. "I'll see ya later." she giggled slightly.   
  
Takeru kissed her one last time and handed the woman at the neterance his ticket. He took one last look at Hikari and blew her a kiss. Then walked down the tunnle like thing. (what is it called again)   
  
Hikari caught the kiss and held it to her heart. "I'll always love you Takeru-Chan." she whispered.   
  
THE END   
  
*****   
  
You like? I like! ^^ I got the idea at school suprisingly. Hey if you guys liked this story and want me to wright you one (like a request I guess) e-mail me at [Gatogirl7@aol.com][1] or just put it in the review. Oh and PLEASE review!!! TAKARI FOREVER!!!(ps images copyright [megchan][2])   
  


Gato Girl #7

   [1]: mailto:Gatogirl7@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.megchan.com/digimon/



End file.
